Pokemon Central TV
by Drakon Lass
Summary: A really funny interview with some of Pokemon's most famous characters... (Hey, for my first attempt at writing a Pokemon story, it's pretty good!)
1. First Ever Interview!

[Enter 'Pokemon Central' TV Host, Ash Ketchum, and Pikachu]  
  
HOST: We are here live on Pokemon Central, where you'll meet some of the best Pokemon trainers in the world! [Whispers to crowd] Too bad we could only find him [Points to Ash]  
  
PIKACHU: [Slightly angry] Pika...  
  
HOST: Weeeeell, here we are with Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu... Ash, you're facing the wrong way...  
  
ASH: [Turns around and faces the camera, looking embarrassed. Waves at the camera.] Umm, hi!  
  
HOST: Ash, on the issue of your last name, who in Pewter City has such a weird name as 'Ketchum'?  
  
[Ash continues to stare at the camera while answering]  
  
ASH: Er... I do.  
  
HOST: I see. Interesting. Well, let's bring out Misty!  
  
[Enter Misty holding Togepi. Walks out waving energetically]  
  
HOST: Now, I'm curious, Misty, remember in the episode on the 'Water Blast' video where you met those squirtles and blastoise, you know, the jigglypuff stuck in blastoise's water gun?  
  
[Ash continues to stare at the camera]  
  
[Misty nods]  
  
HOST: Remember where you said 'It makes me feel like a cartoon character' when jigglypuff drew on your faces with its marker, what ever gave you the idea you were a cartoon character?  
  
MISTY: I donno, just with the marker, it felt I like I was. Not like we are, or anything.  
  
[Crowd sniggers]  
  
HOST: I forget, why DO you follow Ash around?  
  
[Misty glares at Ash, holding togepi tightly, and then whines]  
  
MISTY: 'Cause he broke my bike!  
  
[Ash finally looks away from the camera and crosses his arms]  
  
ASH: Wasn't MY fault Pikachu was hurt!  
  
MISTY: Was too!  
  
[Ash stands up]  
  
ASH: Was not!  
  
PIKACHU: [Sadly] Pika...  
  
HOST: Whoa, you two. This isn't Jerry Springer! Well, let's bring out Brock!  
  
[Sailor Moon walks out on stage]  
  
SAILOR MOON: [Sweat drop] Whoops!   
  
LUNA: [From offstage] Serena, I told you this wasn't the right show.  
  
[Sailor Moon tries to exit without being noticed. All eyes are on her]  
  
HOST: Ooookay... That was weird.  
  
[A guy with a clipboard runs on stage and whispers something to the host]  
  
HOST: Oh... yes... um... Brock can't come today. He seems to have had a little accident with Onix... Onix kind of sat down where Brock seems to been have standing... [Pulls his collar]  
  
[Ash goes back to staring at the camera]  
  
HOST: Let's bring out Gary.  
  
[Gary comes out with a smug look on his face, and three beautiful girls following him. Then looks around, confused]  
  
GARY: Hey... Isn't this the Gary Show? Don't you think I ought to have my own show by now??  
  
[The girls nod in agreement]  
  
HOST: Yeah... whatever you say. Well, Gary-  
  
GARY: Who invited these LOSERS? [Points at Ash and Misty] Are you still trying to train that stupid Charizard of yours?  
  
PIKACHU: Pika... chu  
  
ASH: [Stops staring at the camera] No... I mean, yes...  
  
GARY: [Laughs as he walks offstage, the girls laughing with him]  
  
HOST: Right... Let's bring out Team Rocket now!  
  
[Enter Jesse, James and Meowth.]  
  
[A guy walks across stage with a sign that says 'BOO']  
  
[The crowd boos]   
  
JESSE: To protect the world from devastation!  
  
JAMES: To unite all peoples wi--  
  
HOST: We know, we know.   
  
[Ash starts staring at the camera]  
  
MEOWTH: We didn't even get to my part! And my part was the best!  
  
JESSE: No it wasn't! 'Meowth, that's right!'? What an idiotic part... Maybe we should even cut you out of it!  
  
JAMES: Just as long as I get to say 'Meowth, that's right'.  
  
JESSE: [Pushes James] No! You are not getting that part! I get to say it. It would be my turn, anyway, since you say your name last!  
  
JAMES: [Pushes Jesse back, to the crowds surprise]  
  
ASH: [Stops staring at the camera, noticing what's happening] Hey! Why's Team Rocket here? Look! [Points at Meowth] A meowth! I gotta catch it!  
  
MISTY: Ash Ketchum! That's not just any meowth! You don't want to catch that one! It's Team Rocket's meowth! Duh!  
  
ASH: [Looks at Misty angrily] I knew that!  
  
MISTY: Sure ya did!  
  
ASH: I did!  
  
JESSE: [Shoves James hard]  
  
MISTY: Yeah, right!  
  
ASH: [Face turns red]  
  
TOGEPI: [Jumps off Misty's lap and walks over to Pikachu]  
  
MISTY: Hey, Togepi! Come back here! [Runs after togepi, but knocks into Jesse and James into a huge pile on the floor]  
  
ASH: Ha, ha!   
  
[Jesse pulls Ash down on the floor with them]  
  
[Pikachu and Togepi shake their heads sadly and walk off stage]  
  
[Meowth sits down]  
  
HOST: That's our show for today! Keep watching, and maybe someday we'll have a real Pokemon trainer! Ta-ta for now!   
  
  



	2. Exclusive Pokemon 2000! (WARNING: Spoile...

[Enter Pokemon Central TV host]  
  
HOST: Welcome to the second consecutive Pokemon TV Central episode! Here, we'll be talking to Ash about his saving the world a second time! Come on out Ash!  
  
[Ash walks out suavely waving at the audience. Pikachu waddles behind him]  
  
ASH: Thank you, my adoring fans!  
  
[Ash sits down in a chair]  
  
HOST: You know, Ash, since this is your second time saving the world, and all, what do you think you'll do now?  
  
ASH: I've thought of retiring, you know. Going and playing bingo and all that.   
  
[Ash shrugs]  
  
HOST: [confused] You're only ten years old...  
  
ASH: Oh, yeah. Well, I'll just continue trying pitifully to be a Pokemon master, I guess.   
  
HOST: Did you have any regrets about saving the world or anything?  
  
ASH: Yeah, I'm disappointed that I saved the world because Gary is still here. Also, I really wanna get one of those Articunos. I'm going back soon to catch one.  
  
PIKACH: Pika-pi  
  
HOST: Um... ok. Let's bring out Misty!!   
  
[Misty walks out on stage with Togepi in her hands. Sits down.]  
  
HOST: Misty, how do you feel about your boyfriend saving the world?  
  
MISTY: [blushes] He's NOT my boyfriend!!!!  
  
[Host bites his lip]  
  
HOST: Ok... we won't go there... Let's go ahead and bring out Team Rocket!  
  
[Team Rocket walks out on stage]  
  
HOST: Team Rocket, how do you feel about helping save the world.  
  
JESSE: It was James' fault.  
  
JAMES: It was Meowth's fault.   
  
[Meowth looks angrily at James]  
  
MEOWTH: Meowth! I never said anything about saving the world!  
  
[Team Rocket walks away angrily]   
  
HOST: Err... That was interesting, Team Rocket... Let's bring out Gary now!  
  
[Pikachu scrunches up its face]  
  
[Gary walks out with his six cheerleaders]  
  
GARY: Hey, who invited these LOSERS?-  
  
ASH: Ha! Who are you calling LOSER? REMEMBER I saved the world and you didn't!   
  
[Gary laughs]  
  
GARY: I could've done it!  
  
CHEERLEADERS: Gary could've done it!  
  
ASH: No you could've! It said 'And the world with turn to ASH!', not 'And the world will turn to GARY'.  
  
[Gary sneers]  
  
GARY: Yeah, it could've said that.  
  
[Two of the cheerleaders stick out their tongues at Ash]  
  
ASH: Hahahahahahaha!!! I saved the world and YOU didn't! Haha! AND THE WORLD WILL TURN TO ASH!!! NOT MISTY! NOT TOGEPI! NOT GARY! NOT PIKACHU! NOT BROCK! MEEEEEE! THE WORLD WILL TURN TO ASH!!! HAHAHA!  
  
HOST: Um... I guess all that saving the world stuff went to his head...  
  
MISTY: Ok, Ash... Me, Togepi, and Pikachu are going to back away slowly...  
  
[Misty, Togepi, Pikachu, Gary, and the cheerleaders back away]  
  
ASH: THAT'S OK! Hahahaha! I don't need any of you! Nooooo body!!   
  
[Ash gets up and does a stomping dance]  
  
ASH: HAHAHA! I saved the world!  
  
[Two big men that have a badge that says 'Security' walk out and drag Ash off stage]  
  
ASH: HAHAHAHA! I did it! None of you did! But I DID!!! I saved this whole world!!! I'm the CHOOSEN ONE!   
  
HOST: Thanks for watching, everybody!   
  
[Host waves goodbye]  
  
HOST: Hope you'll join me for another Pokemon Central TV! Ta-ta, for now! 


	3. Introducing STAN...

Author's note: This probably isn't very good, but I have severe writer's block. I felt like writing another Pokemon fic, though, and this story needed finishing. Well, enjoy (As much as you can -_-)  
  
[Pokemon Central TV Host steps out on stage]  
  
TV HOST: Hello, and welcome! This is a special edition Pokemon Central!! For one thing, I am no longer just 'TV HOST', since this is the THIRD episode, I now have a proper name. Stan. From now on it will be [Stan walks up to the door.], [Stan smiles widely] and so on.   
  
[STAN smiles widely]  
  
STAN: Today, we will take a surprise visit to our famous heroes. Look to the screen.  
  
[Camera focuses on the TV screen in the studio. On it, you see STAN standing by a door]  
  
[STAN (on set) shuffles, looking very embarrassed]   
  
STAN: Yeah, that's me...  
  
[On set TV fills up screen]  
  
STAN: We are here today for a SURPRISE interview with some of our favorite Pokemon people! We are at the Pokemon lab right now ready to talk to Professor Oak!  
  
[STAN knocks on the door to the lab]  
  
PROF. OAK (from inside): Coming, coming!  
  
STAN: I am soooo excited!  
  
[The door opens and PROF. OAK is standing there.]  
  
OAK: Who the heck are YOU?  
  
STAN: Well, I'm the famous Stan from Pokemon Central!  
  
OAK: Oh. Hi. Wait, let me get Gary...   
  
[OAK yells back into the lab]  
  
OAK: Gary, it's Whats-His-Name, the famous guy!!  
  
[From inside]  
  
GARY: I'm coming!  
  
[GARY comes out]  
  
GARY: Hey, aren't you that Pokemon Central Host?  
  
STAN: No!! I'm STAN.   
  
GARY: Whatever, POKEHOST.   
  
STAN: Say it! Stan! Stan!  
  
GARY: That's a stupid name. Host is better.  
  
[STAN raises his fist]  
  
STAN: SAY IT!!!  
  
OAK: Stan... this is kind of inappropriate, don't you think?  
  
[STAN pins GARY to a wall]  
  
STAN: SAAAAY IT!!!   
  
GARY: NO!  
  
OAK: Get away! I'll call the Pokepolice!!  
  
GARY: Freak of nature!!!  
  
STAN: STTAAAAAAAAAAN!  
  
[OAK pulls GARY into the lab and slams the door on the camera. STAN straightens his tie]  
  
STAN: Just a bit of a temper there... Sorry.  
  
[Camera flashes forward. STAN is now standing in front of another door.]   
  
STAN: Here we go again!  
  
[MISTY answers the door]  
  
MISTY: Hello?  
  
STAN: Just the person I'm looking for!  
  
MISTY: [flattered] Really?  
  
[STAN nods enthusiastically]  
  
STAN: Really!  
  
[MISTY notices the camera]  
  
MISTY: Is that thing recording?  
  
STAN: Yep.  
  
[MISTY grins widely at the camera, waving.]  
  
MISTY: Hi!! Is this going to be on TV?  
  
[STAN nods]  
  
MISTY: Omigosh! I wanna say hi to all my sisters and...  
  
[Suddenly, all of MISTY's sisters come to the door]  
  
SISTER 1: If you wanted to say 'hi' to us, then just come in and say it.  
  
MISTY: But this is on TV!!  
  
SISTER 2: Cool. [Waves at camera] Hey.  
  
STAN: [Suavely] Hay is for horses.  
  
[SISTER 2 blushes]  
  
SISTER 3: Are you hitting on my sister?!?  
  
STAN: [Grins urbanely] Whatever you say, babe.  
  
[SISTER 3 glares at STAN and the camera, then makes a fist]  
  
SISTER 3: I oughtta...  
  
[TOGEPI waddles out of the house]  
  
STAN: Awww... look, its an adorable togepi.  
  
[Smiles at SISTER 2]  
  
STAN: Is it yours?  
  
  
[STAN reaches down to pet TOGEPI]  
  
[TOGEPI bites STAN]  
  
STAN: YEEOOOWWW!!!  
  
MISTY: [While picking up TOGEPI] No, Togepi is mine, thank-you-very-much.  
  
[MISTY and TOGEPI stick out their tongues at STAN. MISTY closes the door.]  
  
[TV on set turns off]  
  
STAN: [Growls backstage] I think someone put the wrong footage in. [Clenches teeth]  
  
[Snickers are heard from behind the stage.]  
  
STAN: [Quickly] Well, that's all. Have a good day. This is Stan signing off. Good night, folks. Or day. Whatever. I can't read the *&@$ cue cards. They're upside-down. Bye. [Disgruntled look] 


End file.
